sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Orange County, California
This is a list of notable past and present residents of Orange County. Athletics * Amanda Beard, Olympic swimmer * Kobe Bryant, NBA player (born in Pennsylvania) * Gary Carter, MLB player, member of Hall of Fame * Michael Chang, professional tennis player (born in New Jersey) * Sasha Cohen, figure skater * Allen Craig, baseball player * Isaac Curtis, professional football player * Lindsay Davenport, professional tennis player * Phil Dent, professional tennis player * Taylor Dent, professional tennis player * Super Dragon, professional wrestler * Janet Evans, swimmer * Jim Fassel, professional football coach * Julie Foudy, soccer player * Phil Hughes, baseball player * Nyjah Huston, professional skateboarder * Kevin Jepsen, baseball player * Samoa Joe, multi-time world heavyweight professional wrestling champion * Magic Johnson, former NBA player * Stanley Johnson, NBA Player * Jürgen Klinsmann, player and coach for Germany's national football (soccer) team * Mark Kotsay, baseball player * Iris Kyle, 10-time overall Ms. Olympia professional bodybuilder * Tommy Lasorda, Hall of Fame manager of Los Angeles Dodgers (born in Pennsylvania) * Adam LaRoche, Washington Nationals first baseman * Jason Lee, professional skateboarder and actor * Mark McGwire, baseball player and coach * Tito Ortiz, mixed martial arts fighter * Carson Palmer, professional football player * Aaron Peirsol, swimmer * Dennis Rodman, basketball player (born in New Jersey) * Elizabeth Ryan, tennis player * Mark Sanchez, USC and NFL quarterback * Monte Scheinblum, 1992 U.S. National Long Driving Champion"Monte Scheinblum Shines When He's Hitting Off the Tee", Bucky Albers, Dayton Daily News, May 19, 1993, Retrieved December 23, 2010 * Larry Sherry, baseball pitcher, 1959 World Series MVP * Ed Templeton, professional skateboarder and manufacturer * Garry Templeton, professional baseball player * Matt Treanor, baseball player * Peter Vidmar, gymnast * C. J. Wilson, baseball player * Tiger Woods, professional golfer Business * George Argyros, diplomat, real estate investor * Donald Bren, chairman of the Irvine Company *Dan Caldwell, co-founder of Tapout * Christopher Cox, U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission chairman * Walter Wemple Cruttenden III and Jeffrey James Cruttenden, founder of Acorns * Mark Cuban, businessman, investor, owner of the Dallas Mavericks * Walt Disney, creator of Disneyland theme park (born in Illinois) *Lucy Dunn, CEO of Orange County Business Council * Ray Grainger, founder of Mavenlink *Nick Gross, entrepreneur * Justin Hartfield, co-founder of Weedmaps * Keith Hoerling, co-founder of Weedmaps *James Jannard, businessman, designer and founder of Oakley Inc. *Paul Merage, co-founder of Chef America Inc. *Arturo Moreno, businessman * Michael Morhaime, businessman, co-founder of Blizzard Entertainment *Henry Nicholas, CEO of Broadcom Corporation *Igor Olenicoff, real estate developer *Dan Rodrigues, founder of Kareo *Rodney Sacks, businessman, chairman, and CEO of Monster Beverage *Henry Samueli, owner of the Anaheim Ducks *Hilton Schlosberg, businessman *Vinny Smith, founder of Toba Capital *Lynsi Snyder, owner of In-N-Out Burger *David Sun, founder of Kingston Technology *Dean Stoecker, CEO of Alteryx *William Wang, founder and CEO of Vizio Literature * Gregory Benford, science fiction author and astrophysicist * Cornelia ten Boom, Holocaust survivor, author, lecturer * James P. Blaylock, fantasy author * Philip K. Dick, author and futurist (born in Illinois) * Jeremy Gable, playwright * Dean Koontz, horror author (born in Pennsylvania) * Toni Turner, author Movies, television and media * Scott Aukerman, comedian, writer * Gene Autry, singer-actor, longtime owner of Angels baseball team (born in Texas) * Jimmy Bennett, actor * Nate Berkus, designer and TV personality * Joey Bishop, comedian and actor (born in Pennsylvania) * Marlon Brando, film and stage actor (born in Nebraska) * James Cameron, film director (born in Canada) * Marc Cherry, creator and executive producer of Desperate Housewives * Lauren Conrad, TV personality (The Hills) * Kevin Costner, actor, director * Valorie Curry, actress * Dani Daniels, pornographic actress and director * Susan Egan, actress, singer * Will Ferrell, comedian and actor * Jere Fields, actress * Cuba Gooding Jr, actor * Diane Keaton, actress and author (born in Los Angeles) * Devinn Lane, porn star * Penny Marshall, actress and director (born in New York) * Steve Martin, comedian, actor, author, musician (born in Texas) * Jennette McCurdy, actress and singer * Scott McGehee, filmmaker * Tarek El Moussa, TV personality (Flip or Flop) * Donny Osmond, singer and actor (born in Utah) * Michelle Pfeiffer, actress * Jessica Rey, actress * Mark Rober, mechanical-engineer, YouTube personality * Jim Rome, sports radio personality * Mirela Rupic, costume designer * Keri Russell, actress * Emily Skinner, actress * Jeffree Star, internet celebrity * Kristy Swanson, actress * Milo Ventimiglia, actor * John Wayne, iconic film actor; Orange County airport named for him (born in Iowa) Music * Avenged Sevenfold, rock band * Aloe Blacc, singer * Jackson Browne, musician * Jeff Buckley, singer, songwriter, musician * Pamela Courson, wife of Doors frontman Jim Morrison * Dick Dale, musician * Leo Fender, inventor of the solid-body electric guitar * Bobby Hatfield, singer, The Righteous Brothers (born in Wisconsin) * Dexter Holland, musician and singer (The Offspring) * Kiev (band), indie rock band * Crystal Lewis, Christian singer * Mike Ness, a pioneer in O.C. punk music (Social Distortion) * Terri Nunn, singer, actress * Dan O'Mahony, singer, author, activist, journalist * Gabe Rosales, guitarist, bassist, and rapper * Lee Soon-kyu, singer and member of Girls' Generation * Gwen Stefani, lead singer of No Doubt * Jeff Timmons, founder, singer and producer of 98 Degrees * Lisa Tucker, singer * Scott Weiland, lead singer of Stone Temple Pilots and Velvet Revolver Politics * Sean Faircloth, executive director of Secular Coalition for America, former Majority Whip of Maine House * Jim Gilchrist, politician * Richard Nixon, Vice President and 37th President of the United States * Marian Elaine Walters, politician Miscellaneous * Farzad Bonyadi, professional poker player * Dominic Brooklier, former boss of the Los Angeles crime family * Michael Carona, sheriff * Dongfan Chung, stole space technology for the People's Republic of China, Associated Press, "U.S. court sentences Chinese spy", February 9, 2010. * Paul Frank, clothes designer * Adam Yahiye Gadahn, spokesman for Al Qaeda, first American charged with treason since 1952 * Maharaja Sir Yeshwant Rao Holkar II, ruler of Indore from 1926 to 1961 (lived in Santa Ana from 1938–9). http://www.santaanahistory.com/articles/maharajah.html * Usha Devi Maharani Sahiba Holkar XV Bahadur, current ruler of Indore since 1961 (grew up in Santa Ana) * Sean McMahon, aerospace engineer * Glenn L. Martin, aviation pioneer * Alex Odeh, murdered Arab-American activist * Lee Harvey Oswald, assassin of John F. Kennedy (stationed at Marine Corps Air Station El Toro in 1957 and 1958-9) * Robert Schuller, clergyman, ministry based in Garden Grove (born in Iowa) References Category:Lists Category:People from Orange County, California Orange County Orange